


[Podfic of] Self Defense

by Podcath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:35:24] Speranza's Summary: There were heavy velvet curtains over the windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Self Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Self Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683009) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Title:** [Self Defense](http://archiveofourown.org/works/683009)  
 **Author:** [Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speranza)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Person of Interest  
 **Length:** 0:35:34  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : John Lee Hooker - Blues Before Sunrise  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?5j19sjysds61hg1) (18.4 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?c89g1chzj66bvfk) (29.3 MB)  



End file.
